The present disclosure generally relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to memory devices implemented on a memory module (e.g., sub-system) to provide multiple different memory types.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a computing system includes processing circuitry (e.g., one or more processors) and memory, which may store data accessible by the processor. For example, to perform an operation, the processing circuitry may execute corresponding instructions retrieved from memory. In some instances, data input to the operation may also be retrieved from memory. Additionally or alternatively, data output (e.g., resulting) from the operation may be stored in memory, for example, to enable subsequent retrieval.
Often, memory for a computing system may be provided by memory devices (e.g., chips or integrated circuits) implemented on one or more memory modules, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). Moreover, in some instances, memory devices may be implemented using various different memory types. For example, a first memory device may be implemented as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) on a first memory module and a second memory device may be implemented as flash (e.g., NAND) memory on a second memory module. Although functionally similar from the perspective of a processor, different memory types may provide varying tradeoffs, for example, between data storage density and data transfer speed. As such, implementation of memory types in a computing system may affect operational efficiency and/or implementation associated cost of the computing system.